At My Funeral
by Opal363
Summary: A challange was presented to me and so I took it, this is the result. Its a songfic, but no words are spoken. Trust me it was hard enough to write, just hope I did it justice!


Title: At My Funeral  
Warnings: There is no dialog here for a reason.I was challenged to do  
it. So I did. Where or not I did this fic, or the song, justice is  
another matter. Anyway onto other things.1+2, 3+4, death and insanity  
to go along with no words (hahaha, maybe I am the insane one!)  
Disclaimers: At My Funeral is owned by Crash Test Dummies.not me, just  
like GW is not owned by me. Sad, but true! :-p  
  
At My Funeral  
  
Quatre looked at that one green eye. It was brimming with emotions,  
  
and he knew this was going to be a tough time, but he had to be strong.  
  
/I'm still young, but my days are numbered  
  
1234567 and so on/  
  
Heero stood before Duo. He slipped his arms around his waist, and  
  
planted a kiss to his. Duo looked at the ground. He wanted to go and fight along side his  
  
scruffy headed partner, but the orders were direct, and there was no way for him to  
  
go. Nope He was need else where, on a mission with Wufei and Quatre.  
  
/But a time will come when these numbers have all ended  
  
And all I've ever seen will be forgotten/  
  
Trowa swiveled Heavy Arms around an unleashed another barge of bullets on the enemy, taking down most of the Leo's. Meanwhile, Heero was busy fending off his own little army of Leos, and it seemed that there was no end to them. Finally he took out his beam cannon and blasted them away. Now all that remained was the second part.  
  
/Won't you come  
  
To my funeral when my days are done/  
  
Wufei hissed in the cockpit as Shenlong rocked back and forth violently. Yes, Yuy and Barton would owe him for this one indeed. But he had to admit that they needed Duo and Quatre, the last thing they would need is a funeral for one of their friends or in their case a lover.  
  
/Life's not long  
  
And so I hope when I am finally dead and gone  
  
that you'll gather round when I am finally lowered into the   
  
ground/  
  
Heero squirmed through the old vent with Trowa close behind. This felt  
  
so wrong. He wanted to hear Duo's catcalls, Towa's silence was deafening. But the  
  
mission required Trowa, and he was sure that Duo and Quatre were fine. Besides they  
  
had Wufei to guard them, no matter what happened he knew he had to see Duo alive, he  
  
would never be able to live without him. Suddenly Trowa's strong hand grasped his  
  
ankle. Heero shot a glance back at him, there were voices coming from below them. It was Relena and Zechs, they were arguing over the fate of the pilots. The mission was a set up; a complete set up, a trap to get Heero and get rid of Duo. Heero's temper grew hot, and Trowa knew this was going to be bad.  
  
/When my coffin is sealed and I'm safely 6 feet under  
  
Perhaps my friends will see fit then to judge me/  
  
Heero saw a side vent. He was no ones puppet, and he just found his love, he wasn't about to lose Duo, he knew that if he did he would die. Trowa followed him solemnly into the depths of the vent. Two pilots worming their way to save a life, a friend, and for Heero his Love. Finally they found the right exit point and dropped out more quietly then cats in the night. They needed to stop Relena and Zechs, no matter what. Duo was in danger and Heero felt it vibrating though his body, and soul. Trowa pointed out a door, and counted off to three and knocked down it down. It broke away and splinted as if it were made of paneling.  
  
/If I should die before I wake up  
  
I pray the Lord my soul will take but  
  
My body, my body-that's your job/  
  
Suddenly two forceful blows shattered the ever growing mound of Leos. Duo's eyes lit up at the sight of Wufei's and Quatre's Gundams. On his visual screen Quatre's face appeared, a little worried, exhausted, but sunny as ever. Wufei nodded respectfully at Duo, who smiled with thanks. It was a close call. Wufei thought. We almost lost you, and Heero almost lost you. His midnight black eyes shined with relief, they had gotten there in time to save him.  
  
/I can't be sure where I'm headed after   
  
To heaven, hell or beyond to that Great Vast/  
  
Relena and Zechs spun around at the sudden intrusion. Heero's eyes filled with powerful emotions for Duo. He had to be alive, he just had to. He was going to ask for his hand in marriage. Trowa and Wufei helped pick out the ring and a small quiet place for the ceremony. Quatre found a nice house for the two of them to live. On a mountainside, with a view of an entire valley and private lake to match. But if he was gone, there was no life for him. There was no life for Relena, or Zechs. He believed them both to be kind people with peace in them. Zechs had taught him that love is the most powerful thing in life. Trowa's eyes stayed fixed on the two of them, waiting, hoping praying for a miracle. No one should die. But Relena crumpled as Heero told her his feelings for Duo and his feelings towards her. Zech's eyes softened. He smiled at Heero and nodded, he taught a true lesson to Heero a lesson that would be forever remembered. He turned to his sister, to tell her that it was over, but before he could do anything she whipped out a magnum and aimed at Heero. She was ready to pull the trigger. Ready to end the life of Heero. A blast went off and a bullet fired, a body dropped to floor like a stone, lifeless, spewing the crimson liquid everywhere. One had died.  
  
/ But if I can I would like to meet my maker  
  
There's one or two things I'd sure like to ask/  
  
They stood over the fresh grave. It was unreal; it just couldn't be real!! WHY!! How?? Not one of them knew. It was beyond their understanding. Quatre sniffled, it was sad it had to end that way. Trowa hugged him and slowly lead him away from the bed of dirt. Wufei placed one last glance to where war claimed yet another. Duo stood there, wind blowing, chilling his cheeks, while a few loose ends of hair batted them. It wasn't real. A gold glint shined into his eyes, and he looked down at his hand, there was a single gold band Heero had given to him after that fatal day. Suddenly he felt Heero's strong arms wrap around him in a comforting embrace. Gently, Heero kissed Duo's cheek. They walked away from the grave. On it, it read: Zechs, believer in peace and Love. He sacrificed his life to save two. Beloved friend, son, and brother. Forever we will remember you. Thank you for your words of wisdom, without them we would be lost. Relena sat in the padded cell. She drooled slightly and a glaze formed onto her eyes. Where she looked no one knew, but she lost something more then Heero that day. It was her fault her brother was gone, and she knew Heero would never be hers, and yet she pushed it until her brother was gone. He was gone, and so was her mind, perhaps in the same place, or maybe far from each other.  
Owari 


End file.
